This invention relates generally to mounting brackets for dispensed products, and more specifically to, a wall mounted bracket with an optional drip container bracket.
As is well known, products are packaged in containers that come in many different types, shapes, and sizes. One product which has increased in use recently is the aerosol-type dispenser for various foams, particularly in the medical field where there are various alcohol-based, anti-bacterial, and anti-microbial foams marketed which reduce the spread of germs, diseases, and the like.
In a particular application, such a container is suspended upside down in a wall bracket, so that a user of such products can easily dispense the product from the container for use in both hands. However, such a dispensing system still has drawbacks. Most known wall brackets are custom made for a specific container size. Further, while certain products utilize various sizes of the same type of container, the wall brackets cannot accommodate more than one size of these containers. In addition, since the products are mounted to the wall in a dispensing top facing down orientation, it is common for excess material to drip on the floor and along the wall between the bracket and the floor.